tudo numa tarde de natal
by Biih granger
Summary: nessa historia harry finalmente descobre seus senimentos por hermionE,mas sera que ela sente os msms?


Tudo numa tarde de natal

_Tudo numa tarde de natal_

Hermione estava sentada no salão comunal da grifinória, pensava "como posso ter me apaixonado por meu melhor amigo? Isso não é correto, ou será que é só imaginação e devo revelar-lhe meus sentimentos? Já sei vou pedir a opinião de Gina". Gina estava namorando Ernesto Mcmilian. Quando algo interrompeu seus pensamentos, Harry e Ron estavam passando pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

"Oi, Rony"

"Oi, Mione"

"Oi, Ha-Harry"

"Oi, Mi. Hermione se importa se eu conversar um pouco com Rony?"

"Cla-claro que não Ha-harry."

Ela pegou suas coisas em cima da mesa e saiu para seu dormitório. Enquanto isso Rony olhava para Harry estranhamente, parecia que estava tramando algo.

"Rony você não achava que a mione anda um pouco estranha em quando fala comigo ou sobre mim?"

Rony começou a gargalhar, mas Harry ainda o fitava seriamente.

"Harry, Harry, Harry... ate parece que você não percebeu".

"Que não percebi o que?"

"CARA, VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! SOMENTE VOCE NÃO PERCEBEU QUE HERMIONE GOSTA DE VOCE."

Harry parou de falar observando Rony ir para o dormitório dormir, enquanto isso ele pensava "Hermione gosta de mim? Será que o que Rony esta falando é verdade? Será que ela me ama o mesmo tanto que eu a amo? Amanha irei descobrir hoje estou muito cansado" Harry seguiu Rony e foi dormir.

Naquela manha Harry acordou bem cedo, tomou um banho gelado, e desceu para o salão comunal. Lá só estava a Gina lendo um livro chamado _o fascinante mundo dos trouxas_, que acorda cedo todos os dias para correr, provavelmente teria acabado de correr e estava esperando os outros acordarem.

"Gina, Hermione acordou ou ainda esta dormindo?"

"Ela está dormindo Harry, mas se você quiser eu acordo ela para você".

"Não precisa não gina obrigado"

Gina deu com os ombros e continuou a ler, parecia que não sairia dali tão cedo. Com essa resposta harry pensou em como poderia dizer a Hermione que a amava. Quando Harry parou bruscamente e dando um tapa em sua cabeça, esquecera completamente que era natal, com isso saiu correndo para o dormitório, deixou um bilhete para Gina endereçado a Hermione,pegou o mapa do maroto e a capa da invisibilidade e foi para hogsmead.

Quando Hermione acordou já passara do meio dia em pleno natal, procurou por Harry e não encontrou o Rony ela tinha certeza que estava babando em sua cama então não se incomodou em procurá-lo. Ela voltou ao salão comunal e Gina ainda estava lendo. Então resolveu ir se deitar preocupada com Harry.

"HERMIONE! MIONE! ESPERA AI!"

"Gina o que aconteceu?"

"Harry deixou isto para você"

Hermione pegou o bilhete e agradeceu a Gina foi até sua cama, fechou as cortinas e começou a ler seu bilhete:

_Mione_

_Não fique preocupada comigo, fui à hogsmead e voltarei à tarde. Espere-me embaixo da arvore do lago negro no por do sol._

_Com muito amor e carinho _

_Harry._

Hermione leu varias vezes o pequeno bilhete par ver se ela entendera direito, principalmente a parte_ Com muito amor e carinho _depois de ler varias vezes deitou em seu travesseiro abraçando o bilhete com um sorriso estancado no rosto, ela se levantou e começou a se arrumar para encontrá-lo.

Já era quase por do sol quando harry chegou com um pequeno embrulho no bolso, sentou no chão encostado na arvore pensando somente uma coisa "é agora".Não demorou nada para Hermione chegar, ela estava usando uma calça jeans e uma blusinha muito bonita, seus cabelos estavam num coque também e estavam com cachos mais definidos.

"Oi, Harry" ela disse um pouco encabulada.

"Oi, senta ai mione eu quero conversar com você, mas antes eu quero que você só vá ouvir e não vai falar nada enquanto eu não terminar, pode ser?"

"Ta bom"

"Mione, eu quero te falar que eu te amo, mais do que tudo, que você é mais importante para mim do que minha própria vida e não quero ficar um minuto sem te ver, quero passar o resto da minha vida com você e nem um minuto a menos. Então Hermione Jane Granger você aceita ser minha namorada?" Ele tirou a caixinha preta de veludo de seu bolso e abriu, nela havia um par de alianças. Ela não esperou um segundo sequer pulou sobre seu pescoço e o beijou com toda sua vontade esperando que ele retribuísse. Ele retribuiu com muita felicidade ela abriu um pouco a boca para que suas línguas explorassem cada canto da boca do outro. Sem cessar o beijo Harry perguntou:

"Isso é um sim?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e esticou sua mão para que Harry colocasse a aliança em seu dedo e ele fez o mesmo.

"Harry esse é o melhor natal da minha vida. Eu te amo Harry".

"Amo você mione"

E eles ficaram se beijando ate tarde naquele dia e os dois foram dormir muito feliz e com um pressentimento que duraria para sempre.

NA:Gente eu amei essa fic por favor comentem para eu saber c ficou bom ou não e saber o que eu devo melhorar

Bjos gente


End file.
